


Is This Love?

by madisrover



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is clumsy, Clexa has kids, Clexa is Endgame, Extended One Shot, F/F, Fluff, Madi and Aden are siblings, Smut, Women In Power, lexa is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisrover/pseuds/madisrover
Summary: Clarke Griffin is the second most successful resort business owner in America, and the only person who scares her is one person who’s above her. Alexandria Woods, the most successful resort business owner in America. They are alike in so many ways, calm, collected and level headed. The two most level headed people wouldn’t jump into bed together without feeling something right?





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke Griffin shook out her hair one last time and turned to the mirror to examine herself. She looked sharp. A pale blue button up hugged her torso,over the shirt, a black pantsuit and to top it all off a simple pair of nude heels. Clarke Griffin is the second person in history to build a brand new company and nurse it to be a multimillion dollar company all by the age of 30. Clarke was used to pressure. She was raised by two doctors with high expectations so she was rarely nervous. However, right now? Clarke was about to pee her pants. The most important meeting in possibly all of her life was in exactly 7 minutes and 32 seconds. Clarke was meeting with the person who set the record, the very first person to nurse a brand new company to a multimillion dollar one by the age of 30, Alexandria Woods. Alexandria was only two years older than Clarke so while Lexa was building her hotel empire on the east coast, Clarke was just on her heels, building her own hotel empire on the west coast. Clarke brushes on light lipstick while flipping through her notecards, she somehow needed to convince Alexandria to sell her the property next to one of her hotels that’s in progress. Clarke believes that the competition between the hotels will be too much if the two top luxury hotels are right next to each other. Her phone beeps, a reminder that it’s now 5 minutes until 11:00. With one final deep breath, the blonde is out of the hotel room, (a hotel that is neither Clarke nor Lexa’s so they agreed on the phone that it would be a fair meeting place). While traveling down the elevator Clarke can’t help but pick apart the place, so many improvements could be done.....knock this wall out so the hallways look brighter, push the doors just an inch back and the entrance will look more inviting. But that’s not what she’s here to do. She’s got bigger fish to fry. 

Clarke’s steps are bold and strong, a key part that represents a confident businesswoman. Clarke is met at the door by a bald man that introduces himself as Titus. 

“Clarke Griffin. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Clarke is kind but not warm. She’s here for business, not to make friends. 

“Miss Woods is waiting for you inside Miss Griffin.” 

With a curt nod and a crisp thank you Clarke steps through the door leading into a meeting room. A brown table lined with chairs takes up most of the space, with a TV mounted on the far wall. A brunette woman is seated near the middle of the table. She has a folder of papers in front of her. Everything about her screams business. Her hair is tied up in a neat bun on top of her head. She’s outfitted in a similar way to Clarke, but with a lavender button up shirt instead of the pale blue color Clarke is sporting. Lexa pushes herself back from the table, stands and extends a hand to Clarke. 

“You must be the famous Clarke Griffin. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Clarke.” Lexa’s handshake is firm but Clarke doesn’t shy from this dominance game Lexa seems to be playing. 

“Not as famous as you, Alexandria Woods. The pleasure is all mine.” Lexa’s piercing green eyes study Clarke’s before they appeared to find what they were looking for and she answers. 

“Please, call me Lexa.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up guys! I promise each chapter will be coming quickly after one another now.

Lexa is stunned by the amount of calm Clarke Griffin is giving off. In under a minute Lexa gathered that Clarke has a level head. She’s calm in serious situations and always has a solution to problems. This is why she’s come so far in such a short amount of time. Lexa was expecting less, honestly. But Clarke is blown her expectations out of the water. The blonde was only 32 (while Lexa is 34) yet argued and conversed as if she’s been doing this for decades. Lexa came into this meeting with the expectation that she’d be able to flip the tables on Clarke and be able to get Clarke’s property instead of selling her own. now? Lexa’s not so sure. Especially with Clarke’s eyes. So far they seems to be the only part of the woman that gives any emotion. Lexa knows that she’s the same way, it’s the thing that’s helped her win anything from a poker match to an argument to a billion dollar investment. Now Clarke’s has those same eyes, maybe Lexa has finally met her match. 

The meeting starts with familiarities. Lexa explains with a small smile that she was born in Pennsylvania, in a small town and grew up surrounded by forests and wildlife. Climbing trees, hiking mountains and swimming in lakes that’d she discovered herself sparked the adventurous and adrenaline hungry part of her early, and Lexa finds building her own empire gives such an adrenaline rush. Clarke listens intently, thoroughly enjoying learning about the young woman across from her. When Lexa returns Clarke’s question Clarke explains that she was born and raised in California. She grew up in a small beach town called Encinitas. The blonde speaks of the countless sunrise surf lessons with her father and the permanent sand at the bottom of her bedsheets, no matter how many times she washed her feet. Clarke explains that growing up basically in the ocean, her father would never let her give up. No matter how many times the young blonde was knocked to her ass by the waves, Jake Griffin pulled her back up until Clarke was able to do it herself. Even then, he was always there.  
“He taught me perseverance and my business would not have been able to survive without my father’s words always pounding away in my head.” Clarke ends her background story with a small smile.  
“Your father sounds like a wonderful man.”  
“He was.” Clarke nods while she agrees. Lexa cringes at the words, kicking herself that she’d brought up death, even if it was Clarke that started the conversation.  
“I’m so sorry Clarke.”  
“It’s okay”  
The two lock eyes, eyes that swam with unreleased emotion. They held the gaze for just a second too long, entranced by each other’s thoughts that they each seemed to be able to read. Then both realizing at the same time, they dropped their gaze. Lexa reached for her papers, confused at what she just felt and ready to get on with the arguing. Lexa was good at the arguing. Lexa was not good at the emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :)  
> Don’t worry we will see more domestic clexa soon! (they’re my fav)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad after leaving y’all hanging for so long after chapter one so here’s the next one too! I had a super fun time writing this chapter! I hope you guys like it as much as I do.

Clarke internally groaned as Lexa hit yet another perfect mark. It’s been three hours of back and forth but neither of them has seemed to gain any edge. They both want the two properties but neither are going to give their own up. Finally with a frustrated sigh Clarke pushes her papers away. “I think we can both agree that this is going absolutely nowhere.”  
“No I don’t think so Clarke. We’ve established that we both have the same concern, we’re just at odds for the solution.”  
“We both knew the problem when we came into this.”  
“Touché”  
Clarke raises a single eyebrow in disbelief. Does Lexa think this is a joke? Clarke bores into the piercing green eyes, looking for a hint. All she sees is understanding with a hint of tiredness. Her blue eyes are sure to be showing the same emotions, with maybe a smidge of frustration as well. Although Clarke is positive that Lexa feels frustrated as well, Lexa is way better at hiding emotions.  
“Let’s break for the day.” Clarke’s words come out as a statement yet she knows thats Lexa takes them as a question. Nevertheless the brunette agrees.  
“Let’s meet again tomorrow, same place, same time. My room number is 509 though, incase you come across an idea that simply cannot wait.” Lexa extends her hand while she speaks and Clarke takes it.  
“And incase you have an idea like that, I’m in 412.” With a brief goodbye Clarke is out the door and left with her own thoughts. She is nowhere near as nervous as she was when she first walked in, Lexa seems to be understanding and even better, kind. But she’s still frustrated that Lexa won’t give in. In a state like *insert a state that is smack middle of east and west coast* the property is free game. Had it been closer to Clarke’s enterprise Lexa would back down in a second. But they each wanted to continue to grow their business and they each are getting in each other’s way. It’s these thoughts that press at Clarke from all angles that night, long after their meeting. Clarke tosses and turns, being kept awake by the need for a solution. Ideas flow through her head, so fast that her body begins to shake.  
“ah fuck” Clarke knows that once she starts to shake, she’s passed the point of no return. She’s not going to sleep tonight. Instead Clarke stumbles through her dark hotel room, sweeping her arms across the floor until she trips over the very thing she was looking for. While cursing her black suitcase for blending in with the dark, Clarke pulls out her sketch pad and pencils. The blonde flops onto the lumpy couch, banging her head on the coffee table as she goes down and flinging her sketchpad across the room. Her pencils scatter from the impact as well. “Jesus christ” Clarke mutters, then decides that her body is way too uncoordinated to continue being in the dark. So she reaches for the lamp, only to knock it off the side table and create a huge crash. Clarke winces at the noise and hurriedly slaps the wall in search for a light switch. “Fucking god I need light” Clarke slingshots herself forward, toward the opposite wall and ends up stepping on a piece of the lamp that she broke a mere 30 seconds ago. Howling in pain Clarke jumps on one foot, holding her bleeding left foot in her left hand. Eventually Clarke hits the other wall and manages to turn on a light in her effort to get away from the lamp mess. The harsh yellow light freezes the clumsy blonde in her steps, or more like hops. Clarke blinks rapidly to try to adjust to the new light but that throws her off balance. Since she’s already only got one good leg her balance is gone within a few seconds and she’s tumbling through the bathroom door. Clarke is stunned, and chooses to just lay there and bleed out instead of fight to stand upright any longer. (it seems like a lost cause anyway) Not even ten seconds later Clarke’s pity party is disrupted by a sharp knock. The knock was so crisp it left Clarke wondering if she actually heard it or if she got a concussion from hitting one too many furniture pieces and now she’s hearing random shit. Clarke blows her blonde hair out of her face and continues sitting on the bathroom tile floor, waiting for another knock.  
“Clarke? Clarke! It’s Lexa! Open up I have an idea that can’t wait.” Lexa’s voice is hushed and excited, nothing like the collected monotone voice Clarke was hearing earlier.  
“Lexa?” Clarke stumbles to her feet( or rather one foot), hops around the broken lamp, climbs over the misplaced couch and then flings the door open. Lexa is waiting on the other side in blue and green plaid pajama pants and a white oversized Colombia college T-Shirt. Her hair is released from its former tight bun and is swept over her right shoulder. Waves of brown hair cascade down her front and Clarke simply cannot take her eyes off her. It’s 1 am, Lexa has just woken up and there is no makeup on, yet she’s the most stunning woman Clarke has ever seen. Yes she was beautiful in that pantsuit but seeing Lexa in this domestic way, Clarke is speechless. So speechless in fact that she just stands, one hand on the door, the other holding her still bleeding foot with her mouth slightly parted and her blue eyes wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Clarke! Originally this was going to be a sexy encounter but then Clarke tripped over her suitcase and I realized that this was a way better and more accurate way to show these two goofballs.  
> For everyone begging for smut, it’s coming soon ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct continuation of the previous chapter!

“Clarke?” Lexa’s voice is now weaved with concern. Quickly she takes in the frazzled blonde. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun, spare hairs are falling out, framing her cute face. She looks lost, standing on her right foot and in nothing but a worn purple shirt advertising a random fishing company. Her legs were bare, LClarke’sexa drank in the sight while still trying not to be obvious. Then finally her eyes landed on Clarke’s left foot. Blood was dripping from the hand that was holding it. “Oh my god Clarke what happened?” Lexa lifted her view to find eyes, searching for an answer or explanation. Clarke giggled. Actually giggled. And then gestured broadly behind her at the mess.   
“I was going to draw. And then I hit a bunch of shit that was in my way. And then I cut myself on the lamp. And then I fell down and then you knocked on my door.” Clarke wore a lopsided goofy grin, knowing full well that she was embarrassing herself as much as possible and not knowing how to stop it. Lexa rushed forward and scooped Clarke up with ease. She gracefully carried them both over the mess that Clarke made and then gently laid Clarke on the bed. Clarke giggled again, knowing how many sex jokes she could make, but biting her lip because she has already embarrassed herself enough for the night, or quite possibly the year. Lexa had disappeared but then reappeared with a first aid kit.   
“Where the fuck did you find that”   
“Under the sink. Most hotels have them. Mine do,” Lexa wiggled her eyebrows playfully at Clarke, “Do yourssss?” Lexa dragged out the last word in a tease. Clarke gave a loud hrmph and then flopped backwards on the bed. “Of course they do. I’m just not thinking right because of all my god damn BLOOD LOSS”   
“Okay drama queen! I’m working on it.” A few seconds of silence passed before Lexa let out a badly stifled laugh. Clarke raised herself up on her elbows so that she could peer down at the brunette.   
“Lexa what’s so funny?” Clarke couldn’t help but lift her mouth into a smile. The image of Lexa choking back her laugh was too cute. Lexa gasped for breath and then finally succumbed to the giggles. Her body shook and all Clarke could do was laugh in confusion.   
“I’m sorry I-“ Lexa locked eyes with Clarke and the pure confusion on the blonde’s face launched Lexa into another fit. “It’s just-just” Lexa was struggling to catch her breath and Clarke was getting increasingly curious on just what the fuck was that funny. “When I first met you I got the impression that you had a level head in stressful conditions. But then I walk into your room in the middle of the night and you’re bleeding like crazy, there’s blood smeared everywhere, the room looks like a bear attacked you in it and I just-I just find that so funny.” Lexa burst into laughter again, she sat on the floor, Clarke’s half bandaged foot was forgotten and soon the blonde joined in as well.   
“I swear I’m usually so good in stressful conditions! I grew up in a stressful condition. My friends always come to me for help! You just caught me at a bad time.” Clarke surveys the mess around her, “Okay a really bad time.” After Lexa’s laugh fades out Clarke stays quiet for a half second. Then curiosity overtakes her and she sits up, tucking her wounded foot underneath her and peers down at the brunette. “So what’s you’re amazing idea” Clarke whispers for some reason, sensing that the atmosphere has become delicate. Lexa’s face twists in confusion.   
“I had an idea?”   
“Lexa why else would you be here?”  
“Good point. Wait let me think”  
“You’re just as much a mess as I am.” Clarke grins, twitching her nose in content.   
“Look around you before you say that blondie” Lexa teases back at the blonde. But before Clarke could deliver a snappy comeback, Lexa is yelling. “OHMYGOD I REMEMBER” Lexa springs to her feet, looking around herself frantically. “Do you have a pencil?” Clarke looks around the floor,   
“I had a whole case but when I fell into the couch they got flung everywhere” Lexa’s face scrunches in amusement and she fights the strong urge to crack another joke but she is quickly distracted by what Clarke is doing. She has her head over the side of the bed, reaching for a pencil but also giving Lexa a nice view of her bare ass.   
“Uh Clarke?”  
“Wait I almost got it”  
“I’m not saying that I’m not enjoying the view, but uh. You’re not wearing any pants”   
Clarke snaps up, pulling down her shirt and simultaneously flushing a deep pink.   
“Let’s pretend that didn’t happen okay? okay. cool here’s a pencil.” Clarke swings a pencil in Lexa direction, trying to play this off but failing miserably. Lexa grabs the pencil but then just stares at it.   
“Okay yeah I forgot again because you distracted me with your cute butt.”   
“Did you just call my butt cute?” Lexa quickly gauged the vibes Clarke was giving off, the blonde was a bit hesitant but obviously for good reason, they’re business partners, hell, not even that! Business acquaintances? Lexa decided she didn’t care.   
“Uh huh yeah I think your butt’s cute.”  
“Okay let’s put a pin in that and return to that topic later.” Lexa was surprised at being shut down but also knew that Clarke didn’t actually want to stop, she just wanted to hear Lexa’s amazing idea. “Lexa, the sooner you tell me your idea the sooner we can get back to my cute butt.” That jolted Lexa right back to where she needed to be.   
“Okay long story short we merge businesses and create one huge hotel with our combined ideas and stuff using both of our plots of land.” Lexa spit the words out fast while slowly lowering herself onto Clarke’s bed. Green eyes never left blue.   
“Sounds great. Really great. Great compromise.” Clarke matched Lexa’s slow speed while leaning closer to Lexa.   
“I think we should celebrate our decision.” Lexa’s voice was no louder than a murmur. The hushed words sent goosebumps down Clarke’s body.   
“What did you have in mind?” Clarke’s nose was brushing Lexa’s now, her pink lips where mere centimeters away from Lexa’s plump ones. Clarke made no move to close the distance, she left that to Lexa. Lexa lightly brushed her lips against Clarke’s, it lasted a mere second, far from what Clarke’s body was demanding.   
“Is this okay?” Lexa’s eyes stayed locked on Clarke’s.   
“Yes”  
With that single confirmation Lexa smashed her body against Clarke. The momentum knocked Clarke over, leaving Clarke splayed across the pillows and Lexa splayed across Clarke. Clarke kissed back with such intensity she feared she’d scare Lexa. But Lexa just tilted her head a bit more and continued. The kisses were sloppy at first, they were in a battle for dominance. Shortly Clarke gave in and parted her lips to welcome Lexa’s tongue in. Their tongues danced and mashed until Lexa’s hands cupped Clarke’s breasts from under her shirt. Just the touch almost sent Clarke over the edge. Her mouth opened with a moan, no longer able to kiss Lexa back. Instead, Clarke’s hands found the back of Lexa’s neck. Clarke weaved her hands into the mane of hair and then tugged upward. Lexa lifted off of Clarke obediently but with a confused expression. Clarke’s chest heaved with breaths, so all she could muster was “off” while tugging at the white shirt that was draped over Lexa’s strong shoulders. Lexa grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulled it over her shoulders and tossed it to the side. Then she shimmied out of her pants and underwear. Clarke’s breath hitched at the view, perfect round breasts with perfect pink nipples and a perfect pink pussy all part of this perfect girl. Clarke felt as if she might pass out. Lexa wasted no time heaving off Clarke’s offending garment, revealing two breasts that stood, waiting for Lexa’s attention. Lexa’s pupils were blown, her eyes full of lust. So when Clarke tugged her back down she wasted no time. Lexa sucked and pulled at Clarke’s right nipple while rolling and pinching her left with her long deft fingers. Clarke grabbed the bed sheets and stretched up into Lexa, letting out a simply animal noise. Lexa hurried to muffle the sound with her own mouth. “Please Lexa” Clarke was in shambles, reduced to begging for Lexa. But the brunette obliged, she kissed and bit her away down the pale body, right between those two beautiful breasts and down Clarke’s toned stomach. Just when Clarke thought Lexa has reached her destination, the brunette dropped lower to kiss up Clarke’s inner thigh. “Please Lexa I’m so wet for you” Clarke moaned in agony. Lexa knew, she could smell Clarke’s arousal and she couldn’t wait to taste it. Finally Lexa began. She lapped at the outer walls until she couldn’t contain herself any longer. She delved in Clarke’s sweet scent and lapped up her delicious taste. She licked and sucked, experimenting to see which things made Clarke quiver with pleasure. Once Lexa had gotten a feel for it, she moved to rub Clarke’s swollen clit. “Fuck Lexa Fuck Fuck Fuck.” Clarke lifted her hips up to try to grind into the pressure but Lexa used her free hand to press her butt back into the mattress. “Lexaaaaa” Clarke wined but Lexa paid no mind, she knew the blonde was close. All she had to do was quicken her tongue inside Clarke and.... “Oh fuck Lexa oh fuck” Clarke came on Lexa’s face, wonderful liquids that proved Clarke’s pleasure filled the brunette’s mouth. Lexa lapped quickly not wanting to waste a drop. Meanwhile Clarke was riding out the best orgasm she’s had in her entire life. Stars exploded behind her eyelids and her body shook. She rode out the waves of pleasure and then lay still, her breathing uneven and her eyes closed. Lexa kissed her way back up, this time with a softness she didn’t even know she was capable of. Clarke kissed herself off Lexa’s swollen and kiss bruised lips. “Are you okay?” Lexa whispered into blonde hair.   
“Better than okay. Way better than okay.” Clarke mumbles before hooking her leg under Lexa’s and flipping them over in a swift motion. The move took Lexa by surprise, but Clarke just kissed her. It started slowly and then got more heated. Soon tongues were clashing and Lexa was trying to flip them over again. Clarke broke the kiss and sternly stated, “stay put”. Lexa groaned at the sight before her. Blonde hair spilled out of the scrunchie, tickling Lexa’s cheeks and grazing her perky breasts. Clarke’s pupils were blown, hungry for a taste of the delicious body beneath her. Lexa bit her lip and nodded in agreement. Clarke drifted down Lexa’s defined jawline, nipping and then soothing with licks and kisses. Clarke took her time traveling down Lexa’s neck, then sucked and bit over the strong collarbone. Lexa gasped and moaned in response but wanted more, so much more. Finally after what seemed like ages to Lexa, Clarke attached herself to Lexa’s perfectly pink nipple and sucked. Lexa grabbed fistfuls of the Clarke’s hair and her eyes rolled back into her head. Clarke switched, giving the other nipple just as much attention. Already Lexa was so close. She wanted Clarke inside of her. She filled the room with pleas and moans until Clarke drifted back up to Lexa’s lips and hushed her. Lexa’s fingers found Clarke’s hair again. She tangled and pulled at the wavy locks until Clarke smoothly let one of her fingers drift inside of Lexa’s center. Lexa spread her legs on instinct, wanting more, faster and harder. She whispered those wants through broken breaths and Clarke gave in. She added another finger, pumping in and out, curling her fingers at different angles to see what drove this woman mad. Lexa scratched at Clarke’s back while Clarke gave all her attention to Lexa’s aroused pussy. When Lexa looked as if she about to tip over the edge Clarke added another finger and began to rub circles into Lexa’s clit. The brunette couldn’t hold on any longer. She broke with a deft cry, her walls closing in on Clarke’s fingers and her arms around Clarke’s neck. Clarke slowed, carefully helping Lexa down from her high and she was there waiting for Lexa when those sparking green eyes opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a bit weird for me to write smut knowing that other people are going to read it but I powered through to write it! This is probably one of the longest chapters in here as well!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you liked the first chapter! You may recognize my user from Wattpad, I have one story on there but I’ve decided to switch over here. So what are we thinking? How often should I update? Once a week? Twice a week? Let me know in the comments! Oh and feel free to shoot me a dm on insta @madisrover for anything!


End file.
